The Square Root Of Trouble
by Orchida
Summary: Wyatt follows after his wayward brother in an attempt to keep him out of trouble, but what if it comes looking for them? Meanwhile Phoebe has parenting problems of her own. Complete
1. Chapter One

This is the next fic that popped up into my currently Charmed riddled mind. To let you know Wyatt is eighteen and Chris is sixteen. I think that Phoebe is supposed to have a little girl called Melinda, right? I missed the middle of the sixth season, but caught the beginning and end. I missed all the ones where they figured out who Chris actually was, though I did get to see the one where Leo found out. Back to the point, from what I've seen around the place she will be called Melinda and I'm placing her at about two years younger than Chris. Thank you's to reviewers of my other charmed fic are at the end of the chapter.

I do not own Charmed and never will.

* * *

****

The Square Root of Trouble

Chris sat with his shoulders hunched tightly on the mahogany table. He kept his eyes down, focusing on the table. His fingers grazed across the scratches on the wood, his nails digging in along the unnatural grooves. A combination of smoke and dirt filtered into his nostrils, causing a grimace to cross his face.

A glass slammed down in front of him, snapping his attention away from the smell and onto what the amber coloured liquid swimming around inside of it was. "Take your eyes off the table; you look more suspicious than if you were gazing around with your mouth wide open."

Chris rolled his eyes, taking a hold of the glass in front of him. "Remind me why we're here?"

"Chris, if you want to help the family and I know you do, you insisted on knowing and coming with me, then this is the best place to be."

He snorted. "That's an overstatement."

"You know what I mean." Chris sniffed the liquid, his nose scrunching up at the strong smell. Repulsed he placed it back down. "Wyatt! Is this whiskey?"

"Uh-huh, I can hardly bring us to a known demon hangout, and order us two glasses of mineral water. We stick out as it is, at least with you looking so shifty." He took a gulp of his own glass, a wince appearing on his face as he swallowed the fiery liquid and felt it slide all the way down to his belly.

"It's a _demon _bar, everyone looks shifty, and everyone is shifty!"

Wyatt didn't reply, instead he perused his surroundings, with a quick look taking in each occupant around them. Not making eye contact with his brother he said, "The bar keep said that the guy we're looking for should be here in the next hour."

"An hour? Wyatt!"

"Keep your voice down," Wyatt glanced at the tables nearest to them, thankfully, raised voices were a common occurrence, and not much notice was taken to the pair. In a quieter voice, he hissed at Chris. "Do you want to drag everyone's attention to us?"

Chris frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just simmer down." Chris raised an eyebrow at the use of their Dad's rebuke when either one of them was being overly loud.

Wyatt sniffed in reply. "He's right to use it on you." Chris turned his head, being careful not to look directly at any face's that were probably glued to the two. To his surprise no one was paying attention to the pair of teenagers, human at that, they were all carrying on their own private conversations. He turned back to his brother, the older boy taking another swig of whiskey.

"How often do you come here?" Wyatt gulped down the liquid, the question taking him by surprise, he had hoped, but not expected that Chris would not ask questions at all. He mumbled an answer that Chris did not quite catch. "What?"

"A few times."

Innocently Chris asked, "How many?"

"I don't count, Chris." Wyatt's temper began to rise, but Chris knew that he could push him just a little further.

"It's just," Again, he glanced around at the inhabitants of the bar all locked in their own little worlds, "No one is paying us any attention," He made his voice quieter, just in case. "being who we are and all. You seem pretty relaxed." Wyatt felt his eyebrows rise; though he may have looked it on the outside, he was far from relaxed, his senses were tingling at the slightest scrape of a chair, his head snapping at the smallest movement from the corner of his eye. It was always bad enough when he came here by himself, let alone when he had to watch out for his baby brother at the same time. Chris carried on oblivious, "drinking whiskey and all like its milk." Wyatt screwed his face up at that one. "…And how come you were even served? I mean, no offence, but you don't look twenty one and I certainly don't."

Wyatt butted in, interrupting his brother's tirade. "Stop right there. This. Is. A. Demon. Bar. Do you really think that the bar owner cares who or what type he serves in here?" Chris' face dropped, he hadn't thought of that. "As long as that guy gets his money and hopefully goes home intact at night, I don't think he cares." he relaxed, leaning back into his chair. "You can ask him yourself if you like?" He pointed behind his brother's back.

Chris turned around, the bar keep walking towards them but stopping at the table behind. A hand picked up two empty glasses, normal looking except for the two spikes sticking out at his wrist. At the feeling of being watched the man turned around and growled at the boy. "Want another?" A gruff voice questioned, the voice rough as though he was unused to speaking. Chris slowly shook his head, his voice suddenly lost inside his stomach. Wyatt waved a hand. "Still got the first." The man nodded walking away with the empty glasses.

Chris turned back to Wyatt, his original track of thoughts coming back into play. "You seem to be really used to this."

"Okay." He raised his hands in defeat. "I've been coming here for about five months."

Chris' eyes widened, Wyatt held his hand up to remind him of his volume. In a much quieter tone, Chris asked, "Five months?" Wyatt nodded in response, it did sound like a long time, but it was not as if he came every day, just when he needed information that no other source he knew could provide it. "Mom'll go spare."

"She won't find out. What she doesn't know, won't and can't hurt her." Wyatt tightened his hand around his glass, almost to the point of breaking, if his Mom ever found out, especially since as he had now brought Chris here with him too.

Chris sighed, understanding why Wyatt was so tense, but still worrying. "Won't hurt her, but could harm you."

Wyatt laughed. "Who's the eldest here? Or are you playing Daddy?"

Chris sighed, and staring at this brother in disdain. "He'd be mad too."

Wyatt sighed in defeat, running his finger along the rim of his glass. "I know okay, I'm always careful though."

Chris nodded his head, he knew that Wyatt was careful, he had to be, but he could not help worrying. "Does anyone, has anyone figured out who you are?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Not yet, I keep a pretty low profile, so far there's been no trouble. Plus demons don't tend to ask too many questions."

Chris snorted. "As long as they get something in return."

Wyatt's jaw tensed and he did not reply. He knew full well how demons, warlocks and the like worked.

* * *

"I swear she is so much trouble, and she's only in her early teens."

Piper scoffed. "Trust me Pheeb's, there's worse to come. You'd be surprised how much trouble they seem to land themselves in."

Phoebe's head landed in her palms and she groaned. Piper finished pouring milk into their much-needed coffees and joined her sister at the kitchen table. At the movement of her sister, Phoebe's head popped up. "I mean the hatred that comes off of her."

Piper laughed, "Believe me, you don't need empathy to sense that." A jingling sound announced Leo orbing into the room, at the sound of her husband Piper's head turned. "Leo can testify to that."

At the mention of his name, Leo's ears pricked up. "Testify to what?"

Phoebe groaned, "That you don't need my power to sense how much our kids hate us."

Leo laughed at the sentence, "Is it the shouting screams, or just the glares."

"Everything, I swear I can do no right." Her head collapsed back into her hands.

"Gram's was right, Karma really will turn around and bite you in the ass."

At her sister's comment, Phoebe's head rose. "I was not that bad." Piper gave Phoebe an amusing look, she had been just a little older herself when Phoebe had gone through her rebellious, teenage stage, she had seen firsthand just how much trouble her sister had caused their Grandmother. Catching the look, Phoebe gave in, "Okay, but compared to Melinda," She placed her hand on her chest. "I was an angel."

"Hmm, an angel whose halo hit her on the head a few too many times."

Phoebe grinned patiently at her sister. Sweetly she turned towards her brother in law, "So Leo, did you find out what Paige wanted?"

Grim fully, Leo nodded. "Trouble I'm afraid."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Piper sarcastically remarked, "When is there not trouble in this family?"

Phoebe raised her hand. "I second you on that one."

The girls quietened and Leo continued, his hands slipping into his jeans pockets. "Apparently one of the students has the power of premonition, similar to you Phoebe, only she sees things in dreams."

Piper cut in, "And this affects us, how?"

Leo carried on, "Well last night she had a dream about Wyatt." Piper's eyebrows rose.

Phoebe shocked, said, "Leo, I don't think we want to know… that." She awkwardly gestured with her hands.

Leo's face screwed up. "No, Phoebe, no." He shook his head, as if to get rid of any mental images.

Phoebe gasped, "Oh, of course." She flicked her wrist for Leo to carry on; hoping that the heat she could feel in her face was not showing.

Satisfied that both sisters were clear on what he was trying to say Leo carried on. "She claims that she had a vision of Wyatt being attacked."

"By who?"

"She doesn't see in the way that Phoebe does, she feels the different emotions of the people that are involved."

Piper looked confused, "So how can she be sure that it was Wyatt?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm guessing that if she knows the person she can sense who they are. Maybe she recognises their aura?"

Phoebe nodded, "I've had ones similar, it's hard to explain Piper, you just know."

At the admission of her sister, Piper relented. "Well we need to tell him then." Leo grimaced and Piper immediately felt uneasy "What?"

"That's part of the problem."

"How?" Phoebe questioned, confused.

"Well Paige said that he already knows he took off to sort it out himself."

"Ah, the stubborn streak, he gets that from you." Phoebe commented, glancing at her sister.

Piper blew out a breath, "This is the trouble I was talking about, and Prue was always more stubborn." She raised a finger at her sister to stop the coming protest. Her attention turned to Leo. "Can you sense him?"

Leo paused to search for his son, sensing him he nodded. "He's safe."

"Not when he gets back here he's not. Wyatt!"

* * *

"That woman's staring at me." Chris had been trying to ignore it for the last few minutes, but he was sure he could feel her eyes boring into his shoulder blades. 

Wyatt gave an aggravated sigh. "Chris, we've been here for about half an hour, and with every minute that passes you are getting more and more paranoid." Guiltily Chris stared down at his empty glass, he knew he was being a pain but he couldn't help but he nervous. So far, there had been no sign of whatever contact Wyatt was waiting for, he couldn't help but scream 'trap' in his mind. Sensing his brother's uneasiness Wyatt tried to change the conversation. "That jerk Michael was showing off again today." Chris' eyes left the glass, Wyatt smiled, success. "I swear I could just blast his ass onto the floor."

Chris laughed, imagining the picture. "Personal gain, though I would love to see it."

"Most people would." Wyatt's hands itched in anticipation, the scene playing out in front of him.

A shadow was cast over the table and for a split second both teenagers forgot were they where. Chris felt himself tense up and panic begin to creep in before he caught the warning look in Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt would take control of the situation. The demon pulled up a chair and sat down. "Have you got it?" He asked abruptly.

Wyatt nodded and pulled out a rectangle shaped package. The demon stretched out his hand to grab at it, but at the last second Wyatt pulled it back, just out of his reach. "Ah, information first." Chris marvelled at how calm and in control his brother was.

The demon's hands backed off and he nervously glanced first at Wyatt, to Chris and back to Wyatt. "Okay, the demon you're after is an assassin; his name is Klork, pretty nasty business." He sneered and stared at Chris. "He'll go after anything he can get his hands on, if," his eyes traced back to Wyatt, "You know what I mean." Wyatt's stare remained hard and he gave no reaction to the demons words.

The demon leant back on his chair; he turned back to Chris and reached out with his arm. Wyatt's eyes widened in alarm, but to his surprise, Chris remained outwardly calm. The demon snatched a hold of Chris' glass and signalled towards the bar for a drink.

Enraged, Wyatt grabbed a hold of the demon's other arm, his hand gripping a little tighter than was necessary. The demon turned back towards Wyatt, his smile replaced by a look of pain. "Anything else?" Wyatt questioned a hint of steel behind his words.

"Rumour is he's planning to attack in the next few days, he's fast, lightning fast." Wyatt nodded and stood up from his seat, Chris quickly followed. "Payment?" Wyatt thrust the package onto the table and the demon greedily reached out for it.

Satisfied that the demon's attention was fixed upon anything than him or his brother Wyatt pointed Chris towards the exit. Once they made it out the door they could orb safely home and Chris would never come back here again.

Chris nodded at his brother and turned around, his body crashing straight into the woman who he thought had been staring before. There was a crash as her drink fell to the floor. She growled under her breath and Chris felt a lump form in his throat. "Sorry." He mumbled - staring as her nails seemed to grow into sharp claws. There was a tug on his arm and Chris felt his brother hauling him out of the confrontation, through the bar and to the fresh air outside.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt paused, listening to something that his brother could not hear. "Mom's shouting, she sounds mad."

Chris cringed, hoping that his Mother's wrath did not fall upon him too. "Orb?" Wyatt looked around, seeing that no one was watching they nodded. Before the boys could even think of where they wanted to be the door to the bar swung open and the woman stepped out, her eyes searching for the two teens.

She snarled at Chris. "You owe me a drink." Chris looked to Wyatt for help, again seeing the sharp claws playfully tap against her palms.

"How much?" Wyatt asked, hoping he could avoid being exposed or getting into a fight.

Her eyes flicked to Wyatt. "Five dollars." Wyatt began to rummage in his pocket for the money. Chris meanwhile stared at the demon. She was what his Aunt Phoebe would call 'overly doing it' Brown tanned skin, dark chocolate hair, and if he was seeing correctly red eyes. She was wearing leather, which was typical for a demon. He and his brother always joked that they didn't like wearing normal clothes, or maybe it was that shops didn't serve their kind.

"Five?" Wyatt questioned, having found just enough to get them out of trouble.

"Wyatt, you get your ass here right now!" I'm coming, he thought.

He took a step towards the demon, but she opened her mouth and clicked in disapproval. "He brings it me."

Wyatt glared at her and was about to say no when he felt the dollars snatched out of his hand by Chris. He walked calmly up to the demon, her left hand opening up to receive the change. Chris almost hesitated as he stared closely at her palm, the sharp claws waiting dangerously, and the scene reminding him of a Venus flytrap, with his hand imitating the defenceless fly. With this in mind, he dropped the change into her palm.

In a smooth voice she said, "You're the charmed one's offspring." Wyatt tensed.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

Chris gasped and turned towards Wyatt. The demon smiled. "I knew it." Her right hand swiped out and caught Chris along his left arm, the claws tearing through his shirt and raking deep into his skin. He fell back onto the floor, crying out in pain and clutching at his arm.

The demon grinned. "You two will fetch a pretty price on the market."

Wyatt ran forward, an energy ball forming in his palm, he threw it at her head, but she ducked and it sailed towards the wall, disintegrating and leaving a black mark. She glanced back towards it, "Impressive, but not fast enough." With a quick turn, she lashed out again and connected with Wyatt's chest, her claws ripping through the material of his top and digging deep into his skin.

"I mean it… WYATT!"

Wyatt could almost laugh at his mother's timing. The demon lay on top of him, her claws reaching up to caress his cheek. With what sounded like an 'oof' sound, the demon was thrown back, her body connecting with the door and slumping to the ground. Wyatt breathed a sigh of grateful relief. Chris stood above him, his hand stretching out to help him up. Wyatt nodded, thanking him for the help and getting rid of the demon.

"Do you think we should…?" Chris voiced, staring back at the unconscious form.

"WYATT! NOW!"

Wyatt shook his head, "Mom." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and orbed them both back to the manor.

* * *

"WY- ATT, oh." A jingling sound announced the arrival of her eldest son and to her surprise her youngest as well. Piper placed her hands on her hips, "Well it's about time, what were you-" Her eyes fell to both boys, Wyatt had blood dripping down his chest and his shirt was torn. His hair looked a little worse for wear too. She turned to look at Chris, his face pale and clutching his arm, a wince of pain crossing his lips as he held it just a little too tight. 

"What happened?" Leo asked, worry plainly evident in his tone.

Chris remained silent, unsure as to what he should say. Wyatt spoke up, "We were attacked by a demon."

Piper scoffed, "Well either that or you were dragged through a lawnmower." She walked up and pulled up Wyatt's torn top, hearing him wince as she ran her fingers along the cuts. "Leo."

Leo nodded walking up to Chris and prying his hand off his arm. "Three deep cuts." He voiced, placing his hands over them, a golden glow forming and knitting the skin back into place. The pain vanished and Chris smiled warmly at his Dad. Leo patted him on the shoulder and turned to heal Wyatt.

"Same here. So is this the demon that's after you?" Wyatt's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yes, we know. What were you thinking?" She walked up to Chris, checking that he had no other injuries.

"Sorry, it's just-" Wyatt, voiced.

Piper sniffed. She could smell cigarettes, grabbing a hand of Chris' shirt she sniffed again. "Have you two been smoking?"

Chris looked bewildered. "No, I promise Mom."

Piper glared at Chris, "Drinking!" Leo looked shocked, staring up at Wyatt who had yet to voice yes, or no.

"I can smell it on your breath Chris. Well?" Piper waited, her arms crossing over her chest. Phoebe winced, keeping out of the trouble, but sensing Piper's anger.

Chris opened his mouth to speak; he thought better of it and bit his lip instead. There was really no way that he could talk his way out of this one, without putting the blame sorely on his brother. In defeat, he turned his eyes towards the floor.

Leo looked at Wyatt, his chest nicely heeled, but worry evident in his eyes. "Wyatt, have you something to say."

"I'm waiting." Piper announced angrily.

Wyatt's face remained stony and Chris made no reply.

To be continued…

* * *

The end of chapter one. I am having so much fun writing these, they just seem to write themselves, whilst I was doing this I had another two ideas for new fics. I just can't type fast enough. 

Lastly, I should have the next part up fairly soon, considering the way I'm writing these. I have a new oneshot idea buzzing around as well, but that's when they're younger. So many fics! Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, replies at the bottom!

I don't own Charmed, surprisingly.

* * *

****

The Square Root Of Trouble

Chapter Two

Piper stood her ground, her stance defiant and chocolate eyes glaring between her two sons. They had moved into the living room with Wyatt and Chris sitting, heads bowed on the sofa. Leo stood next to the fireplace, his arms crossed and a look of cool disappointment written on his face. Phoebe had left hurriedly with a quick glance of sympathy at the two boys, a kiss on the cheek to her sister and supportive hug to Leo.

"Is anyone going to speak, or are we just going to sit here all day?"

Chris glimpsed a look at his brother, but he remained silent making no contact with either one of his parents.

"Okay, so I'll start." Piper walked closer to the boys, "Let's see, first off, Wyatt, you find that there is a demon after you and you take off."

Wyatt's head sprang up, "How did you?"

"Know?" Leo cut in, "You're Aunt Paige told us, she was worried that you were running off into danger."

"With good reason, since as you wisely decided, with the knowledge that someone was out to kill you - it would be a good idea to go out and get wasted!" Piper sucked in air through clenched teeth. "And you decided to take your brother?"

"Mom," Chris cut in, "It wasn't-"

"No, Chris, there is no excuse for what either of you did, you are both underage to start with, and goodness knows what could have happened." She threw her hands up into the air and all three men flinched expecting some object or other to smash into pieces.

"But, I knew what I was doing, so did Wyatt." Chris spluttered.

"You both knew?" Leo asked incredulously. His question really referring only to Chris. Chris' mouth snapped shut and he stared off into the distance. "I'll take that as a yes." Anger rang clear in his tone; he could not believe how stupid the pair had been, and how easily he could have lost them.

With a sigh of disappointment, Piper's eyes fixed on Chris. "Go to your room, we'll be up later." Chris' mouth opened, but the look in Piper's eyes gave no room for arguments, he glanced to his Dad for help. Leo shook his head slowly, his jaw clenched tight. With reluctance, Chris heaved himself off the couch and retreated to his room.

Silence reigned in the manor for a moment until they heard a door shut. With Chris gone Piper and Leo's attention turned back to Wyatt. Leo spoke first, "Well are you going to talk now?"

Wyatt sighed; his hands clasped together at his knees. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

"No Wyatt, it's not as if you broke one of your Mom's ornaments. This is your life," Leo paused for the information to sink in, "and your brother's."

The teenager bit his lip, he was genuinely sorry that he had put Chris in danger, but he felt himself old enough to look after his own problems without running to his parents at any sign of trouble. "Chris should never have come I know, but me," he placed his hand on his chest, "I can take care of my own problems."

"Can you?" Piper asked. "Because to me it looked like you went out drowning your sorrows." Wyatt winced. He couldn't tell them why he had ordered alcohol, as then he would have to explain where they had been, if he thought they were mad now… he didn't even want to contemplate what they would think if they knew the truth. "I don't know, maybe you thought it would be more of a challenge that way."

"That was a mistake," he voiced, his eyes pleading for his parents to understand.

"You're damn right it was." Piper groaned and moved to sit next to her son; she placed a hand on his knee and patted him reassuringly. "Look, I know that you think you're old enough to sort everything out on your own, or at least start trying to, and you're right." Wyatt turned to look at her, his face confused. "Don't you think that your Aunts and I haven't felt this way at some point?"

Wyatt coughed, he had never thought about it in that way. "Well we have, but we've learnt through mistakes, just like you made, and will make, that we're a family." She smiled at him. "And families are there for each other, especially ours, what with all the trouble we get into." Piper smiled a memory playing in her head, "When I first got my powers I panicked, we all did and we were older than you."

Wyatt groaned, "Mom I know the story."

Piper laughed reminiscing the old days in her mind. "I know you do sweetie, and what I'm trying to get across is that at times I felt as if I was too dependant on my sisters, I felt as if I didn't control my life, but then one day I realised that they weren't a burden, I needed them and that I didn't have to go through this on my own. We were all going through it. However, I also knew that if I needed any space they would give it to me. Is that what you feel?"

Wyatt shrugged, he felt uncomfortable under close scrutiny. In all honesty he wasn't sure why he felt the need to handle it on his own. Perhaps it was a little pride, but the truth was that he felt sorry for his family; it seemed that they never got a break, if he could take just a little bit onto his own shoulders. "I suppose, I just thought that I could handle it, give you some time for yourself."

"Maybe you could," Piper suggested, smiling at the thought that he had wanted to give her some freedom. "But you don't need to." Wyatt shuffled. "If that had been Chris off to vanquish a demon on his own?"

Wyatt shook his head; he would go mad if he found out that Chris was foolishly trying to- "Oh."

"Exactly," Leo spoke up, "How do you think we felt, I know you think that you're all grown up, but you're still our baby." He mussed up the top of Wyatt's hair, cringing Wyatt moved away from him. Piper gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You always will be, get used to it."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought."

Leo waved a hand, "Like your Mom said it was a mistake, the drinking though, that's another matter and the fact that you took Chris with you."

Wyatt agreed, "So I'm grounded?"

"No." Wyatt blinked in surprise,

Piper took over, "You're old enough to know your own responsibilities and how your actions affect each of us, whether you realise it or not. Though I hope that with knowledge that a demon is after you, you won't go out anyway."

Wyatt nodded; he was receiving the guilt trip punishment, very subtle and very effective. "I understand I'll be in my room."

Piper smiled. "I'm glad we're getting through to you."

Wyatt sat up and walked over to the stairs, he placed his hand on the banister and his foot on the first step, for a second he loitered and then turned around. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry."

Leo wrapped an arm around Piper's waist, "Good, now get going." He gestured up the stairs with his head.

Piper turned her head to face her husband, her neck craning, "Round two?"

* * *

Phoebe placed her car keys onto the kitchen table, allowing herself a moment of pure relaxation before the inevitable shouting that seemed to consume her life these days. She had joked with Piper that she couldn't seem to do anything right, but hadn't quite realised until the journey home how much the sentence rang true. "Melinda, are you home?" She shouted into the deathly silence, perhaps she could fix some of that problem now. What was it that Piper did? Made hot chocolate and cookies and forced them to sit down and converse, she couldn't quite do the baking part, but she could whip up some hot chocolate and crack open a packet of cookies.

With the solution firmly in her mind, she began to ascend the stairs. "Melinda?"

"I'm up here… Mom, I need your help." Phoebe's heart raced for an instant, imagining scenarios with her daughter trapped helplessly in a corner. She took the stairs two at a time, racing to her daughter's door and throwing it open.

"Mom?" A quiet voice mumbled. Phoebe glanced around the room, there was no destruction, no unwanted visitors, just her daughter hiding under the covers of her bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe placed a hand on the duvet and gently pried it back to reveal a tear stained face and mop of coffee brown hair.

"I cast a spell." She glumly answered. Phoebe's mouth gaped open as she realised that she was staring at a ten-year-old version of, when she had last seen her, her fourteen-year-old daughter.

"Oh, okay." She placed a hand on her daughter's wet cheek. "We can fix this; do you still know the spell?"

Melinda shook her head, "I tried that, but nothing changed."

"Alright, well what was the spell about?" If Phoebe could get that out of her then maybe she could write one herself.

Melinda bit her lip and looked guiltily down at her hands. "It was about going back to like it used to be." Phoebe's eyes narrowed, her brain clicking as to why the spell had gone awry. "When you understood me."

Phoebe felt a pang of hurt and guilt that she had been the reason for her daughters spell. "Personal gain." She muttered. Melinda nodded once, a new tear slipping down her face. Phoebe hung her head in defeat, "Haven't we talked about this? No wonder the spell backfired."

Melinda's face crumpled at the soft rebuke, and before Phoebe's eyes, she shrunk in size, her hair shortening in length and turning a little lighter. Phoebe jumped back a little in surprise, "What happened?"

Melinda sniffed, "You don't understand." She sobbed.

Phoebe clicked her tongue; she would have to be careful about what she said, unless she wanted to end up with a shrieking toddler in her hands. "I do understand we'll talk about that whole part of it later." She moved her hands as if shoving aside the information. "Alright, I think this is telling us we need to work on some issues." Melinda looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Phoebe relaxed, "C'mere," She pulled the girl into a hug, Melinda tightening the hold and falling into her Mother's embrace.

A jingling sound resounded in the air and when the blue lights had dissipated and faded they revealed Paige. "Oops, sorry, have I interrupted a Mother/daughter bonding session?"

"You did," Phoebe spoke, "but perhaps you can help us anyway."

Paige looked intrigued, "Help how?" Phoebe pulled back from her daughter, allowing her Aunt to glimpse a now nine-year-old version of her niece. "Oh."

"Spell backfired." Phoebe answered.

"Ah, I see, and we need a new one?" Paige questioned, already rooting around in her pockets for some paper.

"No, I already tried, nothing works." Mel answered.

Phoebe swept aside a lock of stray hair from her daughters head. "Well we'll try again. If there's something that the Halliwell line doesn't do, it's give up." Paige nodded, coming over to the bed and sitting down.

The three read the spell, making adjustments where necessary and scribbling out parts that weren't needed. Phoebe re-read through the end product after they had all decided on a version that Melinda hadn't yet tried. "Well I can see why we hit trouble." She commented.

"Trouble," Paige gasped, remembering why she had come to Phoebe's in the first place. "Wyatt - is he okay?"

Phoebe grinned, "It depends on how you look at it." Paige's face took on a worried frown. "He's safe, don't worry. He and Chris are facing Leo and Piper's wrath right now."

"Chris, why?"

Phoebe waved a hand, "I'll explain later, impressionable ears are listening." She motioned to her daughter, her back not facing them, but Phoebe knew listening all the same. The last thing she wanted to do was give Melinda ideas of how to put more wrinkles on her Mothers face.

* * *

Chris sat perched on the end of his bed, a disgruntled look displayed on his face. The room was already feeling stuffy and claustrophobic and he was going to have to spend the next two weeks in it.

A light knock on the door broke his reverie, he was tempted to ignore whoever was standing outside his room, but that was probably not the way to worm his way back into their good books and it was most likely his Mom announcing dinner. "Come in," he grumbled, he would at least act put out. To his surprise, Wyatt walked into the room. Chris turned back around, "It's you."

Wyatt frowned at the less than friendly attitude, which could only mean that Chris was mad at him. He shook his shoulders and decided that he would carry on with what he had come to say anyway. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for not telling them the full story." Chris made an uninterested grumble sound. "Ookay, so you're going to have to help me out here." Chris remained with his back towards his brother. Wyatt paused, clucking his tongue. "Why are you mad at me exactly?"

"You have to ask?" Wyatt had almost jumped at the sudden sound coming from his brother; he had expected the dreaded silence to continue for a while longer. Chris' speciality was silence, which his Aunt Paige always commented made him extra good at keeping secrets. For some reason whenever she said this around his parents or his Aunt Phoebe they would all smile funny at something only they knew.

Chris gave his brother a second to answer but no reply was forthcoming so he took it upon himself to supply it for him. "Let's see I'm grounded for two weeks because I tried to help out my idiot of a brother." Wyatt frowned at being referred to as an idiot. "What did you give him?"

Wyatt's features contorted. 'Give who?' Ringing in his head. He had no idea what his brother was going on about, but for some reason whatever it was made him an idiot. "I have no clue what you are on about," he answered honestly.

Chris' eyes fell upon him, his gaze narrowing. "The package, the demon, ring any bells, Wy?" Realisation dawned on the elder boy. Chris was wondering about the package that he had exchanged for information with the demon. "My idiot of a brother that's supplying demons with the knowledge to no doubt kill someone."

"That's not fair Chris, you don't-"

"Understand?" Chris spat. "Then why don't you explain."

Wyatt flopped down onto the bed, "It was a book, but," Chris' eyes glittered that he was right. Wyatt hesitated, he cringed at having to consent, "It was a book on love spells."

"Love spells?" he asked unbelievably.

"Yep." Wyatt's eyes fell embarrassingly down to the sheets, his fingers picking at the blue material that his brother favoured. "I wrote them for Abby a while back." Chris' eyebrow rose. "She thought they were romantic," he explained.

Chris stared at Wyatt to see if he was trying to crack a joke, there was no smile or glint of amusement in his eye; just plain discomfort. "So, if what you're saying is true… why would a demon want?"

"Let's just say this particular demon wanted a love spell," He shrugged. "Maybe he's having romantic problems. Demons can and do love you know." He punched Chris playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow." Chris rubbed the spot carefully. "I do know. Our family has had its fair share of romance with them." His Aunt Phoebe and Belthazor springing to mind, not to mention countless others, none of which he really wanted to think about. It never ended well. "Abbey liked love spells did she?" He teasingly asked.

"Shut it." Wyatt replied, punching his brother again on the shoulder. Chris glared rubbing the sore spot. "Let that be a lesson, you mention this to anyone…" He let the threat linger in the air.

Chris grinned; he now had advantage for the future. "So how long are you grounded for?"

"I'm not." Wyatt replied simply.

Chris' forehead crumpled. "You're not? Well what happened, oh, it's the car right, you can't use the car?"

"No. I got a lecture on responsibility and relying upon family." Chris' face fell, he had received all of that as well, and on top of that he was not aloud to do anything fun for the next two weeks. "I got a guilt trip, which means even though I'm not banned from leaving; if I did they wouldn't be too happy."

"Yes, but you can leave, you can orb out right now."

"That's kinda not the point little brother." He knelt up off the bed and patted Chris playfully on the head. "You have a lot to learn about our parents and a lot more groundings ahead to find out."

He left Chris to sit bewildered in his room, "Since when did you have the power of premonition?" he hollered back, Wyatt's retreating laughter echoing back from the hall.

* * *

A small explosion sounded, Paige, already prepared, with her hands clapped to her ears before moving to bat away the smoke from her niece. "Nothing is working." She sing-songed to Phoebe.

"Ooh I know, but my baby can't stay nine for the rest of her life."

"It's no use, I've cursed myself." Melinda sobbed.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Phoebe exclaimed. "We've fixed everything before, Paige here once made herself have huge-"

"Phoebe." Paige cautioned, realising the story her sister was going to repeat. Phoebe gestured to her chest and mouthed the word huge. Despite her predicament, Melinda giggled. "Phoebe," Paige whined.

"What?" Phoebe asked innocently, her hand reaching to her earlobe and fiddling, a habit she did whenever caught in the act. Paige looked unconvinced. Phoebe smiled prettily, "Well we fixed it sweetie, didn't we."

Paige glared at her. "The power of three." Two questioning looks focused on her. "Maybe that's what we need to reverse this, this, what's the opposite of growth spurt?"

Phoebe grabbed a hold of Melinda's hand, pulling her up. "You're looking at it, let's go." Paige grabbed a hold of both Melinda and Phoebe and orbed them to the manor.

* * *

Piper was cleaning up the remains of dinner when her sister's and niece arrived in a swirl of blue lights. Phoebe explained the situation, how they had tried to reverse the effects but to no avail and Paige's idea of how the power of three might help. Piper agreed and the three of them headed up to the book of shadows, leaving Melinda alone at the kitchen table. Melinda decided that she should at least make herself useful by cleaning up the reminding cups and dishes.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded through the living room, Melinda placed down the cup she was drying and turned around to face her cousin, Wyatt. For a second Wyatt stared at her before voicing, "Mel?" In an unsure questioning tone.

"Yes, spell backfired." She huffed.

"Oh." Wyatt replied circling his shoulders and walking up to the table, he grabbed a plate and dunked it into the sink; Wyatt glanced down at his cousin and couldn't help a snort of laughter. Melinda glared up at him; she knew she looked ridiculous without him clarifying the fact. Wyatt tried to smother his laughter but it was no use, "Chris has got to see this."

Melinda's hands rose up in defence; she didn't need to be humiliated further. "No, he doesn't."

Wyatt pretended to think the matter over until Melinda let her guard down, immediately he lunged for his cousin, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed in protest, her arms punching at his muscular back like a pixie hitting a giant.

Wyatt kicked open Chris' door, marched in to the room and dumped his cousin unceremoniously on to his brother's bed. Melinda lay laughing, almost drowning in the double bed due to her shrinkage in size. Wyatt's eyes darted around the room, which was suspiciously empty and devoid of noise except for Melinda's giggling. Sensing the mood of the room and her cousin, she calmed down. "Wyatt?" She asked tentatively. "What's up?"

"Chris isn't here."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "So? He's probably out."

"No, he's grounded."

"Oh, the trouble you two got in, Mom was telling Aunt Paige, but then she stopped because I was listening." Her eyes gleamed. "What did you do?"

Wyatt clicked his tongue, "I'll tell you, but first you have to do me a favour."

Melinda pursed her lips thinking over the deal. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I need you to go upstairs,"

"He could be in the attic helping." Melinda suggested though it sounded doubtful even to her.

"He isn't. I need you to be a decoy…"

* * *

Melinda crept up to the attic, all three sisters' heads turning at the sight of her. Phoebe spoke up first at the sight of her daughter. "We're nearly there."

"Nothing in the book." Paige chimed, followed by a grunt as Phoebe elbowed her.

"Positive." She sang.

"Alright." Melinda glumly answered. "Have you seen Chris?"

Piper's head perked up, but she didn't seem wary. "He should be in his room if he knows what's good for him."

Melinda nodded. "I'll go see him, is that alright Aunt Piper?"

"Sure sweetie, he's not barred from human contact."

Yet, Melinda thought ominously. She left the attic, Phoebe's voice trailing behind her, speaking to Paige. "See, I knew she was listening."

* * *

Melinda walked back into Chris' room and ruefully shook her head. "Aunt Piper said he'd better be in his room."

"Is she coming" Wyatt panicked.

"No, they're working on a counter spell. I just said I was looking for him."

Wyatt nervously tapped his fingers on the bed. "Okay, can you stay in here, lock the door and pretend we're in here?"

"I don't know." Melinda drawled.

Wyatt sighed, rummaging in his pocket. "Five dollars." He threw the note down in-between them. Melinda coughed, her eyes growing big and staring at Wyatt. He groaned and pulled out another note. "Alright, ten and my permission to mess with any of his stuff." he was hardly going to be using it himself if his parents found out.

"Deal," she smiled.

Wyatt scowled. "Chris owes me fifteen dollars." He relaxed his nerves, reaching out and locating his brother's whereabouts finding his brother he orbed to the location.

Wyatt opened his eyes to find himself around the corner from P3, the music was blaring and crowds of people were mingling together, making it difficult to spot one dark haired teen, let alone his brother.

"I'm the idiot, Chris?" He muttered, waving a hand at the door attendant and walking forward into the club.

To be continued…

* * *

There should be another chapter, maybe two to this fic, not a lot of action in this part I know, it's coming in the next. I seriously hope you are enjoying it, and we all know how to let me know one way or the other. Review.

Reviews from last chapter:

IcantthinkofaFnick - Wow, I actually danced around the room from your review, you had me beaming. I wouldn't call it perfect, but it's lovely to hear all the same. I decided to stick with Melinda anyway; it makes sense after Melinda Warren starting the line of witches. You are right though the future does change all the time, Piper was going to have a girl, thank god that didn't stick!

Charmed in Brooklyn - Did you actually check everyday? I'm glad you like, its how I imagine them to be as well, at least in the future with no evil Wyatt. Let's face it; trouble comes looking for them, though they do walk in to it too!

Simone1 - Thank you for both your reviews. I suppose in a way it is turning into a series, the fics just keep multiplying in my head. I have another one shot part typed up already that I'm going to have up after this. Though the way it's writing it could be tomorrow!

Dani - I hope this was soon enough for you, trust me it is soon for me. Glad you like it.

Alyssa Halliwell - I'm glad that you like the relationship between the boys. I'm writing them as most siblings are, up and down.

trina -k - Aw, thank you. I'm glad you are reading and enjoying. As I have said, that's how siblings are. My sister and I aren't too close. But it still enrages me when someone says something bad about her.

Vampiress66613 - I hope you waited. Thanks again it really means a lot that people are enjoying this fic.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter Three

I had hoped to have this up a little sooner, unfortunately my family had other plans. If they aren't hogging the computer, they're harassing me so that I can't get to it. Luckily I wrote it all out on paper first, I just had the problem of getting to the computer and having time to type. Thanks go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, again replies at the bottom! Whoops! I altered a few mistakes, thanks to Koriaena for pointing out the telepathy/telekinesis one.

I do not and never will own Charmed, the program or characters.

* * *

****

The Square Root Of Trouble

Chapter Three

The club was crowded to the brim, bodies mingling together in dance, and arms and legs wrapped around lovers. Wyatt pushed his way through the throng, his eyes stretching over the surrounding bodies to try to get a glimpse of his brother.

A couple shoved into him, paying no heed and backing him up into a young woman. The woman turned around, a scowl on her features until she came face to face with Wyatt. Immediately she smiled perkily, her arm tracing its way up his arm to land on his chest. At any other time Wyatt was sure he would take her up on her offer, but right now he had no patience. Carefully he pried her hand off, the scowl reappearing just as fast as it had left. Wyatt smiled apologetically and moved on quickly.

"Wyatt! Hey, Wyatt!" The blond teenager turned and headed to the bar where the voice was calling from. It was Helen, one of P3's full time staff. She was a pretty woman in her early twenties, blonde hair in a rushed up do that somehow seemed to hold its place. "Hey are you looking for Piper?" Wyatt hesitated, unsure on how to answer, he wasn't supposed to be here and neither was Chris. It was no matter as Helen carried on regardless. "She's not here - her night off." Wyatt nodded; he knew full well that it was his Mom's night off. "I'd try home if I were you, wanna use the phone?" She gestured behind her to Piper's office.

"Thanks, I'll go ring."

"Alright, hey it isn't anything important?" She brushed back a strand of her hair. Wyatt grimaced, now he remembered why his Mom always worked opposite shifts to Helen, or at least wherever possible. However, a good and competent worker the girl didn't shut up and was far too perky for her own good.

Seeing a way out Wyatt seized it. "Oh, Helen a customer's waiting." He pointed down the bar a little to a guy waiting to order.

Helen's cheeks blushed. "Right, hey don't tell your Mom I'm slacking."

Wyatt agreed, as long as she didn't mention he was here. He turned back to scan the crowds, moving away from the bar in case Helen cornered him again. He had at least learned that none of the staff had seen Chris, if they had Helen would have known So if Wyatt could just find him and get his ass back home no one would need to know.

* * *

Melinda stood next to the door, her foot lightly tapping on the floor as she always did when she was nervous. What was she supposed to do now? She could hardly pretend that she was having a conversation if her Mom or Aunts came calling. When they did come, she would also be partly blamed if the boys weren't back. She should have wrangled more money out of Wyatt. Frustrated she sighed. Sometimes having cousins wasn't all it was made out to be.

She gazed around the room for something to occupy her time; it was a typical boy's room, much to her disgust, though it was relatively clean, due to her Aunt Piper's tidiness she figured rather than Chris himself. She wondered whether Chris kept any hidden secrets in his room that she could use as dirt against him later. Under the bed seemed the best place to start, that was where she kept her own diary and perhaps her cousin kept something similar. She set about to rooting through his belongings.

* * *

"So there's nothing in the book?" Phoebe flopped down on the couch in defeat.

"Well did you really expect there to be?" Paige questioned.

"Paige." Piper warned, coming to sit down next to her sister. "Have you tried talking to her?" She sensitively asked. "You know, maybe this is one of those oh so great learning experiences." She brushed aside one of Phoebe's locks. "Not Mother to child, but adult to adult, she's growing up Pheeb's, she wants to be treated differently."

"Talking to her. Are we sure Paige's power of three theory won't work?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Both sisters looked at her sternly, yet lovingly. "Right talk. I can do this. She's growing up, I just have to realise that. I can do it." The look on her face grew despondent.

"Yes you can!" Paige pitched in, her arm rising up in triumph, trying to raise her sister's spirits.

"She's your niece, Paige, not a demon to be vanquished." Piper admonished.

* * *

Wyatt had spotted Chris walking in to one of the private booths with a woman who looked to be in her very early twenties. His plan had been to grab Chris and haul him home, he hadn't expected to walk in and find his baby brother practically attached to the woman's lips, or said woman's hands tangled in his hair, or Chris' hands roaming lower down her back. It was moments like this that Wyatt wished he had inherited his Mom's power to freeze. He would have to do this the old-fashioned way, much to the embarrassment of Chris.

Wyatt coughed, hoping that at least one of the pair would pull up for air. Surprisingly they didn't seem to need it. "Chris." No answer and he was now getting agitated and a little freaked out.

"Christopher Perry Hal-" Chris and the so far unnamed woman shot apart. Chris' eyes were wide open, his hand clasped to his chest in an effort to calm himself. "Wy? I thought you were Dad."

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest. "No, he doesn't know, yet." Chris rolled his eyes at the threat. Wyatt clenched his jaw, "We're going, now."

"Em, excuse me." Both teens turned to the woman. "What's going on here?" Wyatt grabbed a hold of Chris and dragged him out the booth, the woman protesting at the fact that that was her date he was stealing.

"Wyatt!" Chris moaned. He tried to pull his arm free but Wyatt's grip was too strong and there were too many people to orb.

"You are lucky I didn't tell her how old you are, I'm sure you didn't." Chris turned silent and allowed Wyatt to lead him outside the club.

As soon as the two had left the doors and crowd behind Wyatt spun Chris around to face him. "What are you playing at?" His voice was tense and beyond agitated.

Chris' eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to have fun, besides they won't even know that I've left. Orb back and they're none the wiser." He smartly answered.

Wyatt pushed back his hair, "So you never intended them to find out?" His eyes grew questioning as he waited for Chris to fumble up an answer.

"No, of course not." Chris' eyes never left the grit on the floor.

"You didn't?" Wyatt bit back. "So that is why you chose Mom's club, where everyone who works there knows that you are Piper Halliwell's son, yes I see. Great idea if you don't want them to find out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I have gone to the nearest demon hangout?"

Wyatt opened his mouth to retort back; instead of words, he released an angry sigh. "Have you swallowed a stupid potion, cast a spell?" Chris' brow furrowed. "So what's the actual problem?

"Behind you."

Wyatt's face wrinkled in confusion, "What?" Chris swung his arm out and telekinetically threw his brother to the side. Wyatt landed on a pile of cardboard boxes, no doubt left out earlier by one of the staff of P3. He looked up, prepared to shout to only watch as his brother orbed out and reappear next to him, a bolt of lightning shooting through the air where they had both been stood a second ago.

"Thanks." Wyatt muttered, standing up to face the demon that was attacking them. "I'm guessing this is Klork."

Chris scoffed. "How did you figure that one out, was it the lightning or the fact that he's trying to kill you?"

"Very good Chris, try throwing some sarcasm his way, maybe it'll leave a scratch."

The demon stalked up, his eyes wary of both teens and watchful of their movements. "Halliwell." He breathed out. His arm shot out, sparks sizzling around his hand; charging together and shooting out at the boys.

Wyatt pushed the two of them apart, the attack flying past them to harmlessly puff out on the floor. In retaliation, Wyatt struck out with one of his own energy balls. In a move almost too fast to see, the demon leapt out of the way. Chris tried to use his power to slam the demon against a wall but he was moving to fast for him to pinpoint a target.

"Orb out!" Wyatt shouted the demon almost upon them.

Chris nodded, focusing his energy. He began to orb; lights flowing around him serenely, an overwhelming pain struck his middle, forcing Chris to reappear, his body skidding across the floor at the force of the impact. His palms scraped and cut as he managed to bring himself to an aching stop.

He was lying on his back in the same alley Wyatt had confronted him, his stomach throbbing in pain. Slowly he forced his body into an upright position, his body screaming in protest as he stretched the tender muscles. The shirt he was wearing singed at his stomach, the skin there burnt and bleeding. Tentatively he brought his hand up to touch the sensitive skin, wincing as raw pain shot through him.

A hollow laugh sounded off to his left. "Chris?" Wyatt was still here? "Christopher?" Wyatt's voice sounded worried.

"I'm here." Chris had rolled all the way to the edge of the alley opening, Wyatt was further down and the demon planted squarely in the middle of the two.

"Thank God." Wyatt hissed, he had tried to orb out himself, but the demon had struck him down too. The blast had struck his left shoulder, uncomfortably; parts of his clothes were stuck to the charred skin. Wyatt threw up his shield.

The demon Klork turned towards the blue glow, expecting Wyatt to try to orb out once more. At the sight of his shield, he growled, throwing a bolt to test its strength. Thankfully, it dissipated on contact; Wyatt allowed himself a small smile of triumph. He could at least beat the demon in one way, unless he turned towards, "Chris!" Wyatt dropped his shield and aimed another energy ball at Klork. It caught him on the arm, the force causing him to stumble and buying at least one of them a little time.

"Chris, get help." Wyatt commanded throwing up his shield as the demon retaliated. Chris hesitated for a second, unwilling to leave his brother alone, but what could he really do? Clutching his stomach, he orbed out to the manor.

* * *

Paige twisted the door handle, a clicking sound signalling it was locked. "It's locked, why would it be locked?" Paige asked, stupefied. Piper and Phoebe looked at one another both confused.

Suspicious Piper knocked once and asked, "Chris, you in there?"

"Er, yeah, we're all in here." Melinda answered from behind the door.

At the sound of her daughter, Phoebe took over. "Can you open the door; we can try the spell again."

On the other side of the door, Melinda paused, unsure of what to do. It had been at least an hour since Wyatt had left and she had expected him back by now, she had never thought up of a good excuse as to why the pair was missing. "Can you not just do it there?" She feebly tried.

Phoebe's suspicions grew. "Melinda."

"Em, yeah just a minute." Shuffling noises came from her side of the door.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Paige questioned. Both her siblings shrugged in response, their heads filled with all the crazy ideas of what their children could be up to. None of it good.

The door clicked, the handle turning and Melinda now appearing at the open door, she popped her body through smiling angelically at her Mom and Aunts.

"Where are the boys?" Piper questioned, not trusting her niece's innocent nature for a second. She grabbed the door before Melinda could close it, her eyes searching the suspiciously empty room. Piper turned her head back to her niece.

"I think they went to the kitchen." Piper's eyes narrowed.

At the look on her sister's face Phoebe held up a hand. "Melinda." Her daughter looked up at her uneasily, in her nine- year- old body reminding Phoebe of how easy it had all been back then. "You're as bad as me at lying." Melinda's head dropped. "Look, I know we're having problems, you've a little bit too much me in you." She gently took a hold of her daughter's chin, lifting it up to face her. "If you know something. If they're downstairs fine, but the boys could be in trouble."

Big brown eyes stared back at Phoebe. "Why?"

At the simple question Phoebe looked away, she caught Paige's eyes who raised her eyebrows and mouthed the words 'not a baby'.

"Uh, okay." Phoebe placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "There's a demon after Wyatt, they could get hurt and they aren't supposed to be out. Now do you know where they are?"

Melinda seemed to be unsure whether to answer or not. "Will you be mad?"

"No." Phoebe instantly answered. Piper cleared her throat. "Probably, yes, but we'll talk about that later." This time she spoke honestly.

Melinda bit her lip, in a quiet voice she answered. "Chris left the house and Wyatt left to find him. I was to stay here and watch out for you."

Piper's face screwed up. "Leo."

Ignoring her loud sister Phoebe carried on. "Is that all you know? Do you know where they are?" Melinda's head shook. "Alright, I believe you." The truth was that she did as well; it had been a while since the two of them had spoken so honestly without degrading down to a shouting match.

Melinda blinked. "I'm sorry."

Phoebe nodded, her hand moving to stroke her daughter's hair. "I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

Phoebe knelt down and pulled her child into her lap. "I'm sorry for not listening more, you're growing up way too fast and I guess you're not my baby anymore."

Melinda smiled, "I am growing up," She looked down at her nine- year- old body, "Well I should be, but I'm still your baby, I hope."

Phoebe grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

An extra face interrupted the moment; it was Paige. "I'd try the spell if I were you."

"It doesn't work though." Melinda answered, having already tried the spell too many times to count.

Paige's index finger landed on her chin. "I have a feeling whatever was blocking it has gone now."

Phoebe nodded, releasing Melinda and taking the spell from Paige to recite it. Together Mother and daughter read the spell.

Hear these words

Hear my plea

Help me to return to me

Rightful age and rightful time

As a witch, I've done no crime

Swirls of sparkling yellow lights whirled their way around Melinda. The lights joining up and connecting together to form a giant, eye piercing glow. Once the light had dimmed and eyes had readjusted Melinda glimpsed a sight of her normal aged body, fully reverted back to teenager.

Piper turned around to see her now normal aged and sized niece. "Well that's one problem sorted." She turned back to Leo who had orbed in during the spell. "Can you sense them?" Her voice was a mixture of worry and fury, though she was trying to remain calm. Calm just was not an option in this family, the luxury was never available.

Leo nodded, "Chris is-" A jingle followed by familiar blue lights appeared before them. "here."

Chris' body came into view; he grimaced with hurt as his back hit the floor, pain vibrating through him at the landing. He grit his teeth, "Wyatt's in trouble, a demon, Klork." A hiss. "He's too fast."

Piper hovered over her youngest, aching at the sight of him clouded with pain, and the thought of what state her eldest was in tearing her apart. "Leo heal him, where is he?"

"An alley… outside P3." Piper set to work, the knowledge of why either of her sons were near her club safely stored away for a later, more appropriate time. Wyatt was the most important thing right now, and from the look on he husband's face he felt the same way.

"I'll stay here with the kids," He knelt down next to Chris, his hands already glowing over the teen's stomach. "You three go help Wyatt."

The three charmed ones nodded, Piper and Phoebe taking a hold of Paige.

"I can help." Melinda stressed, she wanted desperately to make up for lying, especially as the two were now hurt, and she would be no help to either Leo or Chris.

"Okay." Phoebe answered, much to the surprise of her sisters. "Go look up Klork in the book of shadows; let us know what it says." With that said, the three orbed out to Wyatt.

* * *

On arrival Piper scanned the scene, there was little destruction and luckily Wyatt's shield was still holding up, but from the look on his weary face it wouldn't be for much longer, The demon was barraging the force field with a multitude of slashes and lightning bolts.

"My God." Phoebe gasped the demon's attention turning at the sound.

"So much for the element of surprise." Paige chided.

"Sorry." Phoebe winced.

"You back away from my son." Piper warned - her hands rose and the demon fell back as she tried to explode him.

"Why didn't it work?" Phoebe questioned, eyes darting between her two sisters for an answer.

"He's too strong." Wyatt shouted his shield still up as his last defence.

"Well have to wait for Mel." Phoebe answered. "In the meantime, Paige do you think you can get to Wyatt?" He's going to collapse any minute." The demon shot a bolt at the distracted girls, Piper's hands rising just in time to freeze the attack. Phoebe rolled out of harms way, attempting to kick Klork in the face but only succeeding in kicking empty air. She tried once again, this time trying to connect with his chest. Once again, in a move too fast to see the demon sidestepped her attack, bringing his hand up to strike at her stomach, she skidded across the floor at the force of the attack.

In the meantime Paige had orbed next to her nephew, much to the relief of Piper, at the sight of his Aunt, Wyatt lowered his shield; glad for the reprieve. "Chris okay?" He checked.

"Better than you - lightning bolt." She orbed the demon's attack back at him, but he had already moved out of the way.

Piper attacked once again, the demon to close to her son and sister for comfort. "Phoebe? Phoebe are you okay?"

"I think so, but God he's fast. I couldn't get a hit in edgeways."

"Do you think you could tap into his powers?"

"I'll try, if he would just keep still, ah!" She rolled out of the way, just in time of another bolt. A red figure appeared in her vision, coming into focus and revealing her daughter.

"I've read the book, Klork demon; he uses the energy and power of lightning in both movement and power."

"Very nice sweetie, how do we defeat him?" Piper tried to freeze him, but he was back to normal speed in a few seconds.

Melinda smiled as if the answer was obvious. "You use water."

"Lightning and water, of course. We just need water." Paige uttered, already checking around for a source.

"You have to time it right, at the time he calls for lightning to attack." Melinda finished, satisfied that she had been able to help.

"Right - get your astral ass outta here." Paige commanded. "Ah, guys I don't see any water." Wyatt's shield flew up as the demon thought they had let their guard down.

Piper's eyes wandered around the alley, searching for any sign of water, there were no puddles on the floor, no split drinks, nothing. She glanced up at the building next to her, her eyes lighting on "Drains."

Klork's eyes widened, turning his attack from Paige and Wyatt to Piper. She timed her attack, the bolt shooting out from his hand, and her power exploding the drain, water raining down onto the demon from above. The lightning and water mixing together, electrocuting Klork in front of their eyes, his body disappearing in a puff of angry black smoke.

"Everybody alright?"

* * *

Chris found himself once again in his room, Piper and Leo had just left, neither impressed at the fact that he had disobeyed them, been responsible for the fact that Melinda had lied, if not directly, and of course he had put both himself and Wyatt in danger. Thanks to all of the above, he had been rewarded another two weeks on top of the two he already had, which gave him a whole month of boredom. He supposed he did deserve it, but they had at least gotten rid of the assassin after Wyatt, there was at least that to be grateful for.

A quiet knock rapped on his door, without waiting for an answer Wyatt crept through the door. "Hey." Chris voiced.

"So you're talking to me this time."

Chris smiled; he knew what his family often thought of his silent bouts. "You're alright?" Chris asked, concerned. He had already been sent to his room when his brother and family returned home. His Aunts and cousin had soon returned home themselves and Wyatt had been sent upstairs with the promise of talk later.

"Fine, I'm now officially banned from using the car though."

"You are, but I thought the all-great Wyatt was above punishment?"

Wyatt's face wrinkled. "The all-great Wyatt, as you put it, isn't. Especially not when what little trust and responsibility I had gained goes puff when I disappear after my baby brother without informing them and instead persuade my even more corruptible little cousin into lying for me."

"I'm sorry." Chris admitted, "I shouldn't have left, I wish I hadn't." he collapsed back into his bed, his head sinking into the fluffy pillows. "I'm here for a whole month now."

Wyatt laughed, his body casually leaning against the doorframe. "Didn't I tell you, you had a lot more groundings ahead?" He grinned as the door closed telekinetically, shutting him out.

The End.

* * *

That's a wrap! I really hope you enjoyed this, whoever is reading and if so, or not, please be kind enough to leave your thoughts in a tiny lonely box at the bottom, it doesn't take too long. Review!

trina-k - I'm glad you see them as I do and so happy you like all the interaction. I worried about some characters. Yes he has a muscular back, it was nice to imagine as I wrote!

YoshimiWolfspaw - No not kidnapped, just a typical rebellious teenager I'm afraid.

IcantthinkofaFnick - Well I hope you liked the was that everything worked out. I'm really glad that you liked the way I handled the conversation, it went through a few re-writes and I still wasn't 100 happy. Sorry that it ended, it was never going to be very long, just what it is - though I hope you'll read my new ones when they show up.

Simone1 - I'm pleased you liked - wow you really do like Chris, me too, which is why I want repeats of series six, I missed a lot.

Dani - I'm happy you loved it - thanks so much for the review.

Alyssa Halliwell - Again, I'm soooo happy that you liked the conversation with Wyatt and his parents. By the sound of it you like Melinda too, good! I worried about her character a lot. Hope you like the way that it all turned out!

So thanks again to everyone. I'm working on three fics right now, one is a oneshot and the other two are unknown, could be this size could be longer. I also have another major one in the pipeline, but it's mainly ideas floating in my head, I really need to see series six fully before I start to write it down. I'm a bit of a cannon freak sometimes I'm afraid! Review!


End file.
